DE 101 48 218 describes a method for operating a fuel injection system using a quantity control valve. The known quantity control valve is implemented as a solenoid valve which is operated electromagnetically by a solenoid and has a magnetic armature and corresponding path-limiting stops. The known solenoid valve is open in the energized state of the coil. However, such quantity control valves, which are closed in the currentless state of the solenoid, are also known from the market. In the latter case the solenoid is triggered using a constant voltage or a clocked voltage (pulse width modulation, “PWM”) to open the quantity control valve so that the current in the solenoid increases in a characteristic manner. After switching off the voltage the current drops again in a characteristic manner, so that the quantity control valve closes (in the case of a valve that is closed when currentless) or opens (in the case of a valve which is opened when currentless).
In the case of the valve which is closed when currentless, as disclosed in DE 101 48 218, to prevent the armature from striking against the stop at full speed during the opening movement of the quantity control valve, which could result in distinct noise development, the electromagnetic operating device is energized again in a pulsed manner shortly before the end of the opening movement. As a result of this current pulse, a braking force is exerted on the armature even before it comes in contact with the stop. The braking force reduces the speed, thereby minimizing the noise of stopping.